In recent years, a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) is becoming larger as brightness is becoming higher, and a semiconductor light emitting element of a size of about 1 mm×(0.5 to 1) mm is practically used. A light emitting device obtained by packaging such a semiconductor light emitting element with resin or the like is being developed. In some cases, such a light emitting device is referred to as a chip size package (hereinbelow, referred to as CSP) to directly represent the size of a semiconductor light emitting element. Since the mounting area of a CSP is small, necessary members are included in a CSP, and required brightness can be easily obtained by changing the number of CSPs, flexibility of designing of a lighting device or the like can be improved by using a CSP.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-208136 describes a light emitting device including a substrate having a wiring pattern, a light emitting element electrically connected to the wiring pattern, and a phosphor-containing resin provided so as to cover only the top and side faces of the light emitting element. The substrate has a recess for housing the light emitting element and the phosphor-containing resin is disposed so as to be apart from the side and bottom faces of the recess. The recess has a tilted face whose width increases toward the upside from the top face of the light emitting element, and a reflection member is provided to cover the tilted face.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-220942 describes a light emitting device including a substrate on which a wiring pattern is formed, a light emitting element connected to the wiring pattern by a wire, a phosphor part sealing the light emitting element by a phosphor-containing resin, and a reflection frame surrounding the periphery of the phosphor part. The reflection frame has a tilted face which is formed so that an opening surrounding the periphery of the phosphor part gradually expands toward a main light outgoing direction and which reflects light from the phosphor part. The reflection frame is formed so that the ridge line of the main face of the phosphor part is positioned on the extension of the tilted face. The reflection frame is formed using the part from the lower end of the tilted face to the substrate as a wall face part, and the tilt of the wall face part with respect to the substrate is larger than an angle formed with the substrate when the tilted face is extended and is equal to or less than perpendicularity.